Should I Confess?
by Vianni Ch
Summary: Story version dari A Bestfriend Confession. Mungkin nggak nyambung, agak ngawur. Tapi masih prolog. No Summary. YAOI, EXO, KrisTao. Warningnya dibaca.


Disclaimer: Standard disclaim ^-^

Cast: Wu YiFan, Huang ZiTao

No Summary

WARNING:

YAOI, nggak nyambung, bahasa acak-acakan plus campur aduk,

bikin pusing, banyak kalimat yang nggak penting, mungkin TYPO

Di bawah ada AuthorNote

* * *

MASIH PROLOG LO YA!

.

.

Hari ini adalah pertengahan musim panas. Seorang pemuda berlari kecil di taman sambil membawa es krim untuk –errr sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu kenapa pemuda itu berlari di taman. Tapi, lihatlah, sepertinya dia menghampiri temannya..

"Jason-ah, ini untukmu!" Kata anak itu. "Guk guk!" balas anjingnya. –Ha? Anjing?

Ternyata es krim itu untuk anjingnya. Maaf, salah informasi. Dia pun mengajak anjingnya berkeliling taman. Lalu, seorang pemuda lain yang tampak lebih muda menghampirinya.

"Hey, apa ini anjingmu?" Tanya orang asing itu. "Iya, ini anjingku. Kenapa?" Jawab pemuda itu. "Kurasa dia ninggalin ini di bangku itu." Jawab yang lebih muda sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung anjing yang dibawanya lalu menunjuk sebuah bangku di pinggir taman. "Ah, terima kasih, ya! Untung kamu nemuin ini, kalo nggak aku pasti kena marah yang punya.. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu. "Ehem, namaku Huang Zitao. Panggil aku Tao. Atau Zi, atau terserahlah. Usiaku 13 tahun. Kamu siapa?" Balas yang lebih muda yang selanjutnya bisa kita sebut 'Tao'. "Aku Wu Yifan. Panggil saja Kris. Aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu." Kata pemuda itu yang selanjutnya bisa kita sebut 'Kris'.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka hingga sore dan mengabaikan anjing bernama Jason yang mulai merasa terabaikan (?).

"Bye the way, aku tak yakin kalau itu anjingmu." Kata Tao. "Sebenarnya ini anjing temanku yang kemarin tertinggal di rumahku. Tadi baru mau kukembaiin sebelum kita berdua ketemu." Jawab Kris. Dan Tao hanya memasang ekspresi wajah 'WTF'.

Dan begitulah awal perkenalan Kris dan Tao. Setelah itu mereka tukeran identitas dan saling mengunjungi entah untuk bermain atau lainnya. Dan akhirnya mereka jadi sahabat yang sangat dekat.

.

.

_2 tahun kemudian.._

**Tao POV**

"Taozi!" Seseorang memanggil namaku. "Hai Kris!" Jawabku. "Gimana? Kamu lulus kan?" Tanyanya. "Iyalah, Zitao kok nggak lulus. Mustahil itu!" Jawabku. "Halah, yang ngajarin kan aku, jadi kamu lulus. Coba kalo aku nggak bantuin kamu, pasti –ADUH" "Hey hey hey! Aku nggak se o'on itu ya!" Kataku sambil memukul kepala Kris pelan. (kurangajar ini bocah -.-"|sukasuka :p)

"Zi, kamu mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Kris. "Emang kamu bawa mobil Kris?" Balasku. "Kebetulan hari ini aku bawa. Rumah kita kan deket. Ayo pulang!" Kris mengambil tas selempangku tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Mungkin karna dia tau kalau aku mau. Hehe..

Sebenarnya aku suka sama Kris. Sebagai sahabat. Atau mungkin sebagai kakak. Atau.. Lebih? Entahlah, tapi aku nggak boleh suka sama dia lebih dari kakak. Zi, sadarlah! Kamu bukan gay! Walaupun kamu suka dia, dia belum tentu suka sama kamu!

"Zi? Kamu masih hidup kan?" tanya Kris yang bikin aku sadar dari lamunanku. "Ah, hey! Apa sih? Iya lah aku masih hidup!" Jawabku. "Hmm.. Ya abisnya kamu diem aja! Matamu kosong lagi. Nanti gimana kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa, huh?" Kata Kris. Kris, kalau kamu khawatir sama aku bilang aja, nggak usah ngelak gitu.. Hehe.. (yaelah kepedean lu! | paansi? author gaje diem aja deh!) "Heh, udahan gih ngelamunnya!" Kata Kris lagi. "Suka-suka dong! Kenapa? Kamu takut aku kenapa-napa lagi? Hm?" Kataku dengan jujur plus nggak tau malu. "Yaelah ge er kamu mah! Ini udah sampe rumah malah.." Kata Kris. "Oh iya, sori nggak lihat. Hehe.." Kataku sambil nyengir. "Makannya jangan ngelamun terus" Kata Kris lagi. "Iya ah, bawel!" Kataku dengan mengecilkan volume di kata 'bawel'. "Heh bilang apa kamu?" Kata Kris. "Gak bilang apa-apa. Dah ya Kris, makasih, bye. Muahh." Kataku sambil lari masuk ke dalem rumah.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan nyalain laptop. Terus buka instagram. Terus ada foto. Terus, terus, terus.. Udah ah capek. Di situ ada foto dari akun galaxy_fanfan. Pasti kalian tau kan itu akun siapa. Iya kan? Iya kan? Kalau nggak tau sini aku beritau. Jadi, galaxy_fanfan itu akunnya Kris. Udah gitu aja. Oke lanjutt! Kalian tau kenapa aku nyebutin foto itu tapi nggak nyebutin yang lain? Karena itu fotonya Kris. Dan Kris itu sahabatku. Nggak lebih, dan nggak boleh lebih. Tapi jadi kakak juga boleh. Dan di foto itu dia keren. Maaf aku nggak bisa deskripsiin karena kalo aku deskripsiin kalian nanti bisa suka sama dia dan kalian tahu kalo kalian suka sama dia akibatnya apa? Errr.. Sebenernya nggak ada sih, tapi kan nanti aku ada saing– aish apaan sih! Nggak jadi. Kalian boleh suka sama dia karena dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan aku juga nggak suka sama dia. Cuma cemburu aja kalo liat dia sama orang lain. Cemburu sebagai sahabat (?) lo ya.. (emang ada? | diem ah!) Tapi, entah kenapa juga, aku deg-degan kalau liat Kris, aku nyaman sama dia,temen-temen restuin aku sama dia (loh?), de el el. Tapi.. Ah, entahlah, aku pusing..

**_Tao POV End_**

**_Author POV_**

Dan Tao pun merebahkan diri di ranjang dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

**TBC or Delete?**

* * *

**#AuthorNote**

Gimana? Jelek? Pendek? Nunggunya lama? Tidak sesuai harapan? Kumohon maafkan aku.. T.T

Maaf jadwalku penuh banget sampe aku lupa kalau fanficku yang satu ini terlantar.. Sebenernya udah dari lama mau apdet biar nggak ketunda tapi gak ada internet dan akhirnya ketunda..

Jeongmal mianhaeyo.. T.T

Sebenernya ini sengaja kubikin pendek karena aku pengen nanya kalo jadinya kaya' gini mau dilanjut

atau enggak? Kalau mau aku lanjutin, sebisaku, semoga bisa apdet cepet. Kalau nggak mau yaudah tulis

aja. Maklumlah aku masih seumuran bocah labil.

Minta kritik, saran, koreksi, ide (?) di kotak review jika berkenan. ^-^

Thanks for reading!

Makasih buat yang udah mau ngasih review di cerita sebelumnya:

rannie wu | kriswu393 | ochaken |

| Azura Eve| chikari | Xyln

Maaf kalo ada yang salah sebut, belum disebut, dan maaf kalau aku belum bales reviewnya.. T.T

Gamsahabnida readers-nim. ^-^


End file.
